1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card games and, more specifically, to a device for randomly selecting a higher ranked trump suit and a method of playing a card game using trump.
2. Description of Related Art
Many card games are known and played which use a trump suit, one that is ranked higher than the other suits. An often asked question by players in one of these games is "what's trump?" Therefore, a device for tracking the trump suit would therefore be beneficial. Moreover, such a device could also be used to randomly select trump in a card game in addition to being a memory aid.
Avid card players are often looking for new challenges and new games. A new card game employing strategy, chance, and luck that is easy to learn and play is therefore always needed. A game that is easy to play and does not use score keeping is especially needed to help prepare future card players. Despite previous efforts, the need still exists for a device for randomly selecting and tracking trump for use in conjunction with a new card game, that may be played by any skill level of card player.
Other card games are well known and have been the subject of previous patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,845, which issued to Cooter, et al. on Dec. 27, 1994, discloses a bridge-type card game with variable trump suit and die. A game using a complicated scoring sheet and die for selecting trump is described where each subsequent hand in a series is dealt with one less card than the preceding hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,161, which issued to Skratulia on Mar. 4, 1997, discloses a method of playing an improved version of the game of Pai Gow poker. The game is played with a standard 52 card deck plus four jokers and a set of three special dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,162, which issued to Boylan et al. on Mar. 4, 1997, discloses a method of playing a matching card game. This game is played by matching a first card, either by suit or by rank.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,489, which issued to Rozzi, Sr. et al. on May 27, 1997, discloses a method of playing a seven and a half card game. The game is played with a modified deck of cards. The cards are marked from half a point to seven and a half. The object is for each player to have a higher point count than the dealer, but not more than seven and a half.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,781, which issued to Feola on Sep. 9, 1997, discloses a method and apparatus for playing a poker-type card game. The game allows player to wager against a casino based on the rules of stud poker.
Other card games are known, but are less related to the present invention. Among these are those disclosed in UK patent document 2,040,694 A (card game) published Sep. 3, 1980 and UK patent document 2,184,029 A (amusement or skill games with prizes machines) published Jun. 17, 1987.
Although many card games already exist, there is still a need for new and challenging games that are also easy to learn and play.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.